Two destinies
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: It is a very sad and heartbreaking story. Merlin knows that Arthur is his destiny but he also knows that he can never be Arthur's. Hints of slash. Character's death.


**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

**Warnings: it's a really sad and heartbreaking story. I'm warning you! Besides you can read here some hints of SLASH.**

**One picture has inspired me to writre that short story. You can find it on DeviantArt. It's called "Almost Lover" by EvaAngel.  
**

**

* * *

**„_**Two Destinies"**_

If you are looking for a heart-warming story, don't read it. You will not be satisfied. This is a story about a boy who was gifted and who had a great destiny but he had a broken heart as well.

The last Dragon all over the world told that boy once about his destiny. The youth, with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, could not believe that there was a true reason for his magic powers. But it was.

Merlin's fate was to protect the arrogant prince of Camelot, the kingdom where practising magic was banned.

The warlock never loathed Arthur. Hate was much too big word. The royal prat just annoyed him. However when the time came, he used his magic to save Arthur's life. It was a beginning. In time Merlin understood that it had been a beginning of his own end.

The sorcerer helped Arthur and saved his life countless times. But he also served him as a royal servant. Day after day, the time passed, and Merlin started to like the prince, noticing that better part of him. The part that was hidden but which was worth everything. It made the two of the men whole.

One day Merlin came to the realisation. He was in love. Truly, madly and absolutely in love. The young warlock fell for his prince. His heart was aching every time when he couldn't see that royal man or when Arthur was just shamelessly flirting with some good-looking ladies.

You know, the Great Dragon hadn't told Merlin everything. The dark haired youth's destiny was Arthur but Merlin wasn't meant for the blonde. The warlock protected Arthur, cared for him and secretly loved him. But he was also dying slowly. Minute after minute. Hour after hour. Day after day.

When Arthur was ill, Merlin looked after him even at night. He was sitting at the edge of prince's large bed, caressing his cold palm and checking the fever. That times were the hardest moments of his life. He was so close to the person that he loved but he never was close enough.

When the Uther died, Arthur had to become king. However he saw the young man who just lost his father. The blonde was truly scared and Merlin was the only one who was by his side all that time.

The first night after Uther's death Arthur fell asleep in Merlin's arms. He needed a friend and warlock understood that. However it was hard for him. Merlin wasn't sleeping all that night, crying quietly. The fate was cruel. The man that he loved accepted his magic but would never accept his feelings.

Arthur was a king and he had to find his queen. It was a duty for his kingdom and his subjects.

Finally he found a beautiful princess. But Merlin hated her. She was too perfect. Besides she was stealing his love.

In the day of Arthur's marriage ceremony, the warlock's heart fell into the little pieces. It was the end of him.

Merlin came into his own chamber, holding in his right hand the goblet with red wine. He put it on a table and added something to the liquid.

The boy took a piece of paper and hesitated. After a while he wrote a short note and left it on the table.

Merlin took the wine and sat on his bed. He didn't try to stop the tears. It was the end of his destiny. Arthur became a great king and he had his wife. He didn't need Merlin any longer.

Merlin drank the wine that he had poisoned. The sorcerer lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, recalling the distinguishing features of his king's face.

"Arthur..." he whispered, dying slowly. The pain could let go soon.

***

Arthur felt bad. He had terrible ache of heart. The king woke up by his wife's side and finally understood that he was unfaithful, that he had betrayed the person that he cared about the most.

He put some clothes on and ran to Merlin's chambers. He wanted to see his friend and say sorry.

The king knocked on the door of his advisor's room. However Merlin did not answer.

Arthur came inside without any hesitation and looked at the bed. He thought that Merlin was sleeping hard.

The blonde came up to him quietly and shook his arm. The warlock didn't react at all. Arthur touched his cheek but it was terribly cold. Deadly cold.

"Merlin?" He asked, frightened. "Merlin!"

His whole body was cold. The young king checked his friend's heart but it didn't beat any more.

Arthur didn't want to believe in it. He started kissing sorcerer's, his sorcerer's, dead flesh desperately but there was no possibility to bring him to life.

"No..." he whispered. Tears ran down his cheeks. Arthur didn't care that he was a king and that he was not supposed to cry. "Merlin, no!"

He gazed around the room, looking for any help but all what he could notice was the note on the table. It said:

_"Arthur, you're not to __blame__. But I can't live like this any longer. I love you, M."_

_

* * *

_**So that's it. I was cruel, I know, but I warned you, didn't I? I didn't make you read this! But if you actually had read it I would have been truly grateful for your reviews.**_  
_


End file.
